


Sky of Love

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Series: A Piece of Her [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner
Summary: Though I am far away, know that I am there with you through the sky.





	Sky of Love

A gentle breeze passes by, grazing Riko’s hair. She sits atop the sand, feet buried in the sand. She stares blankly at the blue sky, perhaps even reminiscing.

Everything around her seemed solemn, even the waves crashing onto the shoreline seemed to mock her. The water droplets cascades down her cheeks as if they were tears. She wiped them away with a sharp exhale.

For months, Riko received letters weekly by Dia. She never had the heart to open them, knowing that she will open past wounds. Instead, she piles them in her dresser and forgets that the envelopes are there a while after.

As for Mari, the relationship is still going strong even though she is not at Uranohoshi anymore. Riko appreciates Mari’s visits, but at some points, she wants to be alone without anyone bothering her.

The pain in her chest worsens, so she forces those thoughts aside and brings her knees close to her chest. She came here so she could feel more alive, not to dig up the past.

Her gaze moves from the blue ocean to the blue sky. Clouds soon came, blocking the sun. The dark and gray atmosphere came to terms with what she was feeling.

A memory came to play in Riko’s mind. In this exact same spot where she sat, came her and Dia.

“I wish I could be the sky… so I can watch over you.” Dia’s eyes met her gaze and Riko had let out a soft giggle when Dia had pulled her closer. “I want you to know that I am always here for you no matter what.”

Riko sets her head down and closes her eyes so the tears wouldn’t fall out.

Droplets of rain pelted her skin.

“If the sky cries, know that I too, am crying.”


End file.
